Chapter 2: New Friends To Meet
(James smiles at the two Chugger Trainees.) * James: Hey, Koko. * Koko: Hello, James. (Dunbar arrives, but he wasn't happy with this newcomer, in fact he was furioous) * Dunbar: Oh! Mind your speed, James, and stop showing off. (The Catmobile loses its "meow" power and went off. James just scoffs at it.) * Calley: (arrives) He's right, James. Stopping sharply like that is bad for your brakes. * James: (chuckles) I can't help being fast, Calley. * Brewster: Don't forget that time The Nightmare Train's brake blocks caught fire! * James: Oh. (Then, it cuts to a flashback from "Raven: Sleepless In Seattle". The Nightmare Train was going too fast as it approached the sharp curve near Nice, France. Then it cuts back to present-day 2011.) * James: (blushes) Yes, I remember all that. But I got rid of my wooden brake blocks and I was painted red. So good things came out of that accident and I don't have brake problems anymore. * Brewster: You might have problems again if you carry on like this. * James: I have to brake sharply sometimes, Calley. I'm the fastest red engine in this world and mine. (Calley chuffs away, feeling ashamed of James's behaviour.] * Wilson: (chuckles) Fastest Red Trainee in Chuggington, are you? What about Rosie? * James: Ha! Rosie's not fast and she's not red either. She's more of a mauve-lilac. * Wilson: She's super now. We just saw her today. (chuffs away with the others) * James: Rosie's a super-train? Super-super like me-super? Diva-super? Splendid-super? Are you teasing me?! Wilson? Koko? Brewster!! (The three chuggers and Olwin song a sing.) * Chuggers: There's no one quite like Emily. Friendly, emerald Emerald. * You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice. * All those who know Emily know what shows especially. * She's got that certain "you-know-what". There's no one quite like Emily. * Koko: Sometimes she can't help herself and gets misunderstood. * Things can sometimes turn out wrong when all she meant was good. * Chuggers: There's no one quite like Emily. Friendly, emerald Emily. * You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice. * All those who know Emily know what shows especially. * She's got that certain "je ne sais quoi". There's no one quite like Emily. * Clever, cheerful, confident. She really knows her stuff. * She's the one to get things done while others huff and puff. * There's no one quite like Emily. Friendly, emerald Emily. * You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice. * All those who know Emily know what shows especially. * She's got that certain "you-know-what". There's no one quite like Emily. * Sometimes she can't help herself and gets misunderstood. . . . * Things can sometimes turn out wrong when all she meant was good. * There's no one quite like Emily. Friendly, emerald Emily. * You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice. * All those who know Emily know what shows especially. * There's no one quite like Emily. Friendly, emerald Emily. * You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice. * All those who know Emily know what shows especially. * She's got that certain "you-know-what". There's no one quite like Emily. (The song ends.) Category:Raven: Train of Steel Category:Scenes